Meet Me At Remo's
by Goddess Isa
Summary: Xander and Willow come together. Heehee.


TITLE: Meet Me At Remo's  
AUTHOR: Goddess Isa  
EMAIL: goddessisa@aol.com  
SUMMARY: Xander and Willow come together. Heehee.   
SPOILER: Mild S3  
RATING: TV-MA  
DISTRIBUTION: http://planetslaythis.homestead.com, Fanfiction.net under Goddess Isa, anyone else, just send me the URL  
DISCLAIMER: Joss Whedon owns the characters herein. Plech.  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: I don't even know HOW I came to be writing this fic, but I did, and here it is, and I hope you all like it.  
AUTHOR'S NOTES 2: I'm still living in the third season. =)  
  
3/8/02  
  
  
  
"Hey," Willow knocked on Xander's door and came in without waiting for an answer. "What are you doing?"  
  
He shoved a magazine under his bed and gave her what he thought was an innocent look. "Nothing."  
  
"Reading your dad's Playboys again?"  
  
"No, Penthouse. Playboy comes next week."  
  
"You're pathetic," Willow said, but she wasn't angry. "What else are you doing?"  
  
"Waiting for Buffy to call and ask me to come help her kill something. You?"  
  
"I just finished my assignment for English class and thought maybe you might wanna hear it."  
  
Xander paled a bit. "Is it long?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Is it set back in time?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Is it in French?"  
  
Willow laughed. "No, Xander."  
  
"Okay, then let's hear it."  
  
"'K," Willow took a notebook out of her bookbag and sat beside Xander on the floor. She took a deep breath and then began.  
  
"I have feelings," she read aloud, "Strong feelings, and--"  
  
"If you're gonna ask me to meet you at Remo's, I'm leaving." Xander announced.  
  
"Huh?" Willow put the poem down and stared at him.  
  
"Caroline In The City, circa 1996. Don't you watch Must-See-TV?"  
  
"I don't watch any TV Xander, I haven't got time."  
  
"Oh. Well, Richard was in love with Caroline and--"  
  
"Xander, hello. Important stuff here. It'd be kinda nice if the human television otherwise known as Xander Harris would shut up."  
  
"Sorry. I'm turning the set off now, I promise."  
  
"Thank you," she cleared her throat and ran through the poem again. Xander couldn't believe what he was hearing--it was like he'd written it himself.  
  
"Well?" she asked hopefully. "Does it suck?"  
  
"Uh, no. No, Willow, it doesn't suck."  
  
"Then what?" she studied his face for some sort of explanation. "You aren't raving about how great it was--not that I expected you to, but...you aren't complaining, either, so I'm just wondering what was wrong so that I can maybe--"  
  
Xander grabbed Willow and kissed her. Her notebook fell to the floor and Xander picked Willow up, carrying her over to his bed.  
  
"Xander..." she started to protest, but he kissed her again.  
  
"Shhhhh," he hushed her. "I have protection."  
  
"It's not that..."  
  
"Relax, Will," Xander whispered before setting her down on the bed. "Everything will be--" he grunted as he lowered himself onto the bed, straddling her legs with his. The added weight caused the bed to creak and then BOOM! The box spring gave way and they were practically lying on the floor.  
  
"Fine?" Willow guessed, giggling. "That's what I was trying to tell you. This bed is too old to hold the two of us. Especially doing...well, what we were going to be doing."  
  
"What if we go do it somewhere else?" he asked. "The guest room is empty and clean. Probably."  
  
"I think the moment's lost, Xander," Willow laughed again and ran a hand down the side of his face. "You're so cute when you're irritated."  
  
"I'm a lot cuter when my knee isn't hurting. I think a spring got me or something," he rolled off of her and rubbed his knee.  
  
"Awww, want me to kiss it and make it better?" Willow teased. "You're such a big baby."  
  
"Am not," Xander said defensively.  
  
"Am too."  
  
"Am not."  
  
Willow smirked at him. "Am too."  
  
"Am NOT!"  
  
Willow got off the broken bed and walked over to Xander's door. "AM TOO!" she shouted before shrieking and throwing the door open, running into the hallway.  
  
She took off down the stairs like a madwoman, giggling and screaming while Xander chased her.  
  
He finally caught up with her in the kitchen. Willow was panting from running so hard and her eyes were shining as she grinned at him.  
  
"I am not a baby," Xander said in his most serious voice. He was holding Willow's hands above her head but not so tightly that she couldn't easily get away if she wanted to.  
  
"You're nuts is what you are," Willow said, laughing harder.  
  
"That really what you think of me?" he asked quietly.  
  
"No, Xander. I think you're silly, and funny, and smart, and caring, and loving, and...."  
  
"And?" he pressed.  
  
"And I know I shouldn't say this..."  
  
"Say it," Xander pressed. "Please, just, just say it."  
  
"I'm in love with you, Xander," she said simply.  
  
Xander mumbled something that sounded a lot like "Love you too," before crushing his lips against Willow's. He lifted her up so that her butt was resting on the counter, and he pushed her skirt up until it was completely out of his way.  
  
Willow worked at unzipping Xander's jeans while giving him a hickey on his neck. By the time their bodies met, they were already sweaty from ripping each other's clothes off, a sorry excuse for foreplay but it worked nonetheless.  
  
Willow threw her head back as Xander thrust against her, running his hands over her breasts under her tee shirt. He lifted her off the counter and they lost their balance, tumbling to the floor and taking a blender off the counter with them.  
  
"You okay?" Willow asked, grinning at Xander from her place on top of him. Her hair was falling over her face and he thought she looked absolutely beautiful.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine."  
  
"Good," Willow said, kissing him again and taking control of their motions.  
  
By the time they climaxed, they were both exhausted. They lay on the kitchen floor, holding each other, staring at the ceiling fan that hadn't worked since they were kids, and the broken light fixture that held burnt-out light bulbs.  
  
"Well," Xander said finally, to break the silence. "That was-"  
  
"Wonderful," Willow supplemented.  
  
"That about sums it up."  
  
"What are we gonna do?" Willow asked in a small voice.  
  
"About the blender?" Xander guessed.  
  
Willow smacked him gently. "About us. About Cordelia and Oz."  
  
"We could keep things secret for awhile."  
  
"I'll ask again, what are we gonna do?"   
  
Xander growled. "We'll talk to them tomorrow."  
  
"Wanna go up to your room?" Willow asked hopefully.  
  
"The bed is broken, remember?"  
  
"We'll use the floor."  
  
"Race ya!" Xander said, scrambling to his feet. The two took off up the stairs, squealing like toddlers and giving Uncle Roary quite a scene as he came through the front door, drunk and in between bars.  
  
He shrugged and went into the kitchen to look for something to drink. "Kids today," he muttered. "Still playing tag in high school. Will they ever grow up?"  



End file.
